potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Note:0.23.0.12
Differences between 0.22.1.42 and 0.23.0.12 We believe we've fixed the authentication server. Now, when you log into the beta, use your forum name and password. These are case-sensitive. And, this won't matter to you existing beta testers but new folks will get added automatically and not go thru the horror of having their username/password not be accepted for days after accepting the NDA. Because of fixes we've made to cameras and due to the fact that your preferences are now stored in your My Documents folder, your preferences have been wiped. You'll need to reset your graphics settings, chat windows/colors, toolbars, and anything else you had set up. As usual, please cancel all your missions when you log into this build for the first time. Top 5 changes in this build: 5. All Noobland and Midland regions of the Open Sea are populated w/ NPCs, many of whom provide multi-ship ad hocs for bigger and better challenges. Highland spawns are still in the works. Further details are listed below. 4. Now when you zone, your customized flag or sail stays put. 3. Camera settings should now stick when you zone. Huzzah! 2. There's now an /event chat channel that enables each side in a Landmark Battle to communicate with all members of their side w/o being grouped and w/o spamming their /nation chat channel. 1. You can now change your chat font size in Preferences. And there was much rejoicing and dancing in the streets. Known Issues You don't need to log bug against these: * The game now comes up in full screen. If your firewall or other network security blocks the game from accessing the internet, it may seem to be hung (while it's waiting for you to click a dialog that came up in the background.) Ensure your network security tools allow the game to access the internet before running the game. * If the game hangs on launch and the problem doesn't seem to be your firewall, it may be a graphics setting conflicting with your video card. A symptom would be an error in your log file about initializing a shader. Rebooting your machine and trying again will often resolve this. * If you try to login and are told Invalid Username or Password, try again being careful to use the proper case - these fields are case-sensitive. * Changes made at the Tailor Shop are being lost when you zone. Minimizing the game client while loading in a character can result in avatars becoming invisible or glitched until the client is closed and may cause crashes. * It's possible to crash the game by applying graphical changes during Avatar Combat. Just don't do that – apply your preference changes when you're standing around on dock or sitting still in the water, not during combat. Differences between 0.22.1.0042 and 0.23.0.12 include but aren't limited to: Open Sea * New NPCs in the Open Sea now spawn more randomly. * Most AI ships have multi-spawn ad hocs when you fight them. The number of ships is indicated by a number after the ship's name, such as "West End Convoy (2)". * New pirate gangs are in, replacing the Bloody Arms in many places. There are two gangs in each noobland region, and one higher level gang in each midland region. * High level Coastwatch ships patrol the French, Spanish, and British regions to keep PvP invaders out. These ships have special aggro rules: they only attack if your faction standing with that country's navy is terrible and your level is equal to or higher than the Coastwatch ship that spots you. Pirates do not get this protection. * Merchant NPCs in ad hocs drop loot that's related to the area of the Open Sea the merchant is operating in. * We’re in the process of massively beautifying the Open Sea. Some of our early work on this is now visible. Work has just begun – no need to log bugs on the visuals in the Open Sea at this time as they are still a work in progress. * Ivy changed the "island" names of Open Sea destinations to correspond to the general area names. * Removed several ports that were no longer in the game. * Fixed a few instances of "Port Royale" to "Port Royal" Economy * New Orleans now has Game and Belle Isle now has Oak. * The Trinity is now a level 50 ship and the recipe requires a writ. * Ship provisions now require less wine but also require rum. * Braided rope now requires less tar. * Small Ship Construction book costs less; Large Ship Construction book costs more. * Fixed warehouse inventory display not to switch to ship inventory when switching ships in dockyard. * "Maximum" button in Economy UI is now disabled if you can’t run the recipe. * Fixed multiple-recipe builds to a) stop when you pick a new recipe instead of building the new recipe, and b) stop when we know the recipe can't really be built. * Fixed the auction house to change price per unit when total price changes, rather than quantity. * Fixed a bug where tabbing out of the total price field wouldn't reset the total to a round number. * Items in shops are now grouped by the categories used in the auction house. Categories are sorted alphabetically. If there is only one category in the shop, it is not shown. * Structures that list their required materials now display the amount of materials you already have. * Removed the History scroll bar from the Auction UI. It wasn’t supposed to be there in the first place. * Changed the name of the icon on the Windows Palette to Economy (from Building) because it brings up the Economy UI. * Local Auction Houses now have their own icon in your Structure UI. * Structure Deed recipes used to have references in their requirements. Changed those to English. * Added a tooltip to the Location drop-down in the Structure UI * Added info to the Warehouse text to clarify the need for faction standing. * Fixed a crash that could happen when a structure deed was deleted. * Removed the “not tradable” message from skills and recipes. * Cannon shot has been removed – it was outdated. * The Rum Distillery deed and the Distill Grog recipe have been removed from Help. They didn’t need to be there. Combat/Landmark Battles * Landmark Battle Ready Room timer is now 5 minutes instead of 3. * Made the doors in the Ready Room (leading to the Landmark Battle) easier to click. If you still can’t click them, though, you can press X to Enter. * The PvP list in the local map now displays the four landmark states (peaceful, piracy, contention, and raided) correctly. * Fixed some problems with the way contention points were awarded. * Toolbar auto-activate is now turned off when you zone. In this way, having set up to auto-fire during a battle doesn’t immediately draw you into another battle when you return to the Open Sea. * The /logout and /quit commands will no longer work in combat. If you disconnect for some reason or quit the client you will stay in the world as a zombie and continue to get your butt kicked. You'll actually log out the first time the every-three-minutes check finds you not in combat. * You can now change ammo during combat by right-clicking on the battery icon and selecting the type of ammo you want to use. * The list will only include types you have in your inventory. * Fixed some cases where aggressive acts against another ship would put them in combat but not you. * Crew no longer die; they only get injured. * NPCs now have the ability to strike colors as a means of surrender if they are being beaten badly. * Added a tooltip for the Dereliction effect. It now tells you more about what it’s *supposed* to mean. But we haven’t yet fixed the bugs that cause it to show up when it shouldn’t and stay past its welcome. Working on that… * Basic Round (the round shot you get automatically when you don’t have any other ammo) and Heavy Round (the round shot you pay for that’s more powerful than basic round) now have different icons so they’re more easily distinguished from one another. * Added text to the grapple button tooltip to help clarify why you can’t grapple sometimes. * Fixed problems with 84-gun’s Combat UI. * Now when you capture a ship, a dialog pops up with two options: "Take Command of Ship" and "Seize Ship as Deed". Your new and old ship's unsecured cargo gets put into your personal loot box. * Fixed a rounding problem with skill ranges. It didn’t matter so much in ship combat – 500y is difficult to distinguish from 501 yards but in avatar combat being off by 1 can be a huge deal. * Fixed the problem where avatar PvP was allowed in some towns. * Fixed avatar combat line of sight checks so that, for example, grenade blasts don’t go around corners. * Fixed the Grenade skill. * Sand now hits correctly when you throw it in avatar combat. * Tab no longer targets dead avatar enemies. (We fixed this for derelict ships in a previous build.) * Ctrl-tab now explicitly sets your target in Avatar Combat. You can change that in Keybindings. * When an avatar killed you it would put its sword away, pull it out again, and then put it right back away. Fixed all that nonsense. Art/Animation/Sound * Doors you can enter now have glowing signs on them. In this way, it’s easier to tell which buildings in a town are ones you might want to look into for missions or the like. Often the door’s sign will be meaningful such as beer mugs for the tavern or a ship for the Admiralty office. * Fixed some male pants & waist avatar bits. Still many bits broken, but we’re working on it… * Bug fixes on a couple NPCs who were using the wrong skeleton * Much love to the soldiers & security guard NPCs. Jenny Bay should look some better now. * Tweaked the animations for when crew blows up. * Added new fidgets to crew. * Many, many animations have been updated. Hopefully some silliness is improved. * Town sound tweaks – mostly made them louder but added some sounds also. E.g. sleeping NPCs now snore. * Sound tweaks in several rooms – changed volumes and sound ranges. * Added more sounds in more rooms. :) * Used to be that exiting the tavern in Marsh Harbour would cause the lightmaps to swap out. Fixed that. UI * There’s now a Preferences setting to turn off floating damage numbers for you crazy people who find it kills your immersion. * Graphics preferences now remember the windowed layout and the fullscreen resolution so that switching back and forth from full screen to windowed is more reasonable. You still have to relaunch, though. * Fixed some typos in preference tooltips. * Mini-map icons could lose color sometimes. We have varying theories on what made the problem happen. But now the problem is fixed – good luck repro’ing it again! :P * Fixed zoom in map so that the center stays in the center when "Center On Self" is off. * Double-clicking on a map now re-centers to that point and zooms in a bit. * The location name on the compass is now centered if there is not a flag icon present. * Groupmate icons trump exit and landmark icons in the map on the Open Sea. * Skill trainers have a new, unique-to-skill-trainers floaty. * The Tailor now has a unique-to-the-tailor floaty. * The Harbor Master has his own floaty icon now. * Gold and XP have their own mission reward icons (instead of semaphore flags) now. * Made mouse-over health bars semi-transparent to distinguish them from the target healthbars * Added a customize ship button to the ship pane in the character info dialog. Hopefully this will help people learn to customize their ships without having to type. You still have to be in ship space to customize your ship. Missions * Too many fixes in too many missions to list. Mostly these are in level 16-30 missions. But you should cancel/retake all missions just to be safe. * Many highland missions and a few others are now available. * Fixed a bug that could cause a player to lose the mission-assigned ship during missions that assign you a ship. Or they might crash instead. * If you sank before you answered the exit/replay dialog box, we couldn’t show you the respawn-in-port dialog. That's not good. So we fixed it. * If two missions had the same “door” and the same “encounter” (like if you had two missions that took place in separate, instanced versions of the tavern), you’d only ever see one in the multi-exit UI. Now you can see both/all. * Improved the wording about the firing arcs in the tutorial. * Tutorial UI arrow now correctly points to its target. * Put some of the popup text from the Tutorial into your chat also. In this way, once you’ve cleared the popup, you still have the text visible to refer to. * If you double-clicked the down arrow in the Multi-Exit UI, it would randomly choose a mission for you to enter and send you there. Fixed that. * If you were the leader of a group and you had the group mission, you’d see the mission listed twice in the Multi-Exit UI. Fixed that. * The multi-exit UI used to be called “Available Exits.” Now it’s called “Destinations.” Works the same. * FMUs (Floaty Mission UI) no longer appear in the world to lead you to mission doors. Instead, mission doors are now marked on the local map/radar. When you activate a mission, you'll see your next destination marked as a little pointy arrow on both the compass and the local map. If you mouse over the icon you'll see the mission name. * "Nothing is ever Easy" has been removed until it can be fixed properly. Apparently, fixing this mission wasn't easy. * Instanced combat missions which scaled to the player's level are now set to a static level (mostly 10, as they were almost all noobland missions). This is a beta nerf to reduce a farming exploit. Now that we’ve got NPCs in the Open Sea and more highland content in-game, you should no longer need the farming exploits. Misc * Joe removed the macro editor and macro functionality from the game. You can work around this using /addtotoolbar . For example, /addtotoolbar /society hello would add an icon to a spare slot on a toolbar and clicking it would be the same as typing /society hello into the chat window. * Preferences, keybindings, screenshots, and log files are now stored in your My Documents folder. If you don’t like that idea, you can add to the CommandLine section of your pirates_local.ini the line useMyDocuments=false. * When chat text font size is changed, we scroll the chat window to the bottom so the most recent text is displayed. * Since the last major update, you’ve been able to double-click on the chat name in [ ] when someone sent you a /tell in order to start a /tell back to them. Now it also works on tells you've sent to other players so you can /tell them again easily. * You now get a HUD when you enter or leave a Pirate PvP zone – fair warning that you are now in danger. The music changes too. * Auto-run wasn’t working so we’ve changed its keybinding to Numpad+. * Made some minor improvements to AI behavior. * Fixed a few bugs in the AI that could cause crashes or memory leaks. * Fixed some avatar portraits that weren’t showing up. * Fixed a particle leak crash. * The groundwork for turning off chat for other languages has been laid although in this build you can still understand foreigners. * Sped up the flute a bit. Should be more historically accurate now. * Fixed some text truncation in the Updater. The version number now shows up correctly and German text fits better on the buttons. * Rearranged some NPCs in Barilla and Vera Cruz. * Removed a lazy, good-for-nothing European Trader from Port Royal. * Removed seaweed and related Preferences from the game. * The horse-like dog has been removed. He’ll come back when he can act like a dog should. * Made several changes to several different tooltips throughout the game, hopefully clarifying many things ranging from Preferences to Ship Stats. * New user-created ship La Belle has been added to the game. I don’t think it has a recipe yet. * Fixed a bunch of bugs with the raft including sail & colorization issues. Category:Beta